


Casualty

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Four - Prompt:
> 
> [Cost of the Crown](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQtyZf1gzcM) by Mercedes Lackey ([Lyrics Here](http://www.deadparrottavern.com/forum/showthread.php?1734-The-Cost-of-the-Crown-Mercedes-Lackey))

"The Seeker has fallen."

A sick, cold feeling settles heavy in Kahlan's stomach. She forces her expression to remain neutral, her voice to remain calm and steady. "And what of Cara? The Mord-Sith who fights at his side?"

"I saw her fall myself, Mother Confessor. An arrow to the heart."

A sharp intake of breath is the only outward indication that Kahlan has even heard the words. "That will be all," she says, her voice tight.

Kahlan stares with wide, unfocused eyes as the young soldier leaves her office. When he is gone, she slumps back in her chair, hand pressing tightly to her chest to contain her grief.

Dennee appears in the doorway moments later. Her eyes fall on Kahlan's stricken face, and she is at her sister's side in an instant.

Her composure crumbling, Kahlan presses her face into Dennee's heavily rounded belly with a wrenching sob. Her fingers clutch desperately at the back of Dennee's dress as the pain threatens to tear her apart.

It seems like hours later that she finally pulls away to wipe at her face. Dennee kneels, looking up into tear-filled blue eyes.

"You have to stay strong, sister," Dennee urges gently, squeezing her hands tightly in encouragement. "Your people need you. Your child needs you."

Kahlan follows Dennee's gaze down to her own softly swelling stomach. She swallows thickly as despair rises in her throat again.

It's only been a few short months since they lost Zedd in a head-to-head battle with Nicci, newly broken and more powerful than ever. Zedd never stood a chance.

Just days before he perished, Zedd was able to give Kahlan one last precious gift: Cara's child.

They had thought it impossible, but she's felt her daughter growing inside of her, imagined her soft honey-blonde locks and tiny pink lips pouting stubbornly in a perfect imitation of her mother.

She's never considered that she would raise her daughter alone.

Cara will never know the sight of her precious daughter, never grumble good-naturedly about having to change diapers, never bounce her child on her knee.

Tears prick hot at her eyes again, but she swallows them as a loud commotion erupts outside.

"Get out of my way," a familiar voice growls, and Kahlan is at the doorway in an instant.

It's no wonder the guards didn't recognize her; the blonde hair hanging over her face is matted red with blood, her leathers torn and dirty. Her eyes are wild with desperation as Kahlan flings her arms around her neck.

"They told me you were dead."

"I was. One of my former sisters revived me," Cara chokes out, arms tight around Kahlan's waist. "I couldn't save him." Her voice breaks as she sags against Kahlan, grief and fatigue weighing down her limbs.

Relieved tears spill from Kahlan's eyes as she buries her face in Cara's neck, breathing in the scent of blood and dirt and sweat - of life.

They will grieve for Richard later, together. Always together.

  
_end._   



End file.
